mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Joe's Adventures
Joe's Adventures is a DLC for Mafia II. It will put the player in control of Joe Barbaro, and will take place during the time Vito spent in prison (1945-1951). Official Game Page: http://mafia2game.com/joesadventures/home.html Joe's Adventures The game will also feature new arcade style missions similar to Jimmy's Vendetta, but will also have a story and story missions and cutscenes like Mafia II. It will have many new features including access to the Cathouse, train stations and a boat yard as well as many new outfits. It is said to reveal the real reason Vito went to prison. Quick Note: The part where Joe is shown with a mustache is believed to be a disguise. It is believed Joe was supposed to leave town after Vito was incarcerated, so he came back to Empire Bay wearing a fake mustache and new clothes so that nobody will recognize him. Further information may be revealed about Joe's past life. This may include his place of birth, any known family members (None are known as of yet) and how he and Vito met and started their long lasting friendship. Not much is known about that as of yet. Joe's girl, may have also a bigger role and her full name may be revealed as she can be seen in a screenshot. It is seen in the latest trailer that after Vito went to Jail Luca put Joe on his hit list making Joe leave town when he is tipped off by Henry. When he comes back he has a moustache and is put in contact with Eddie Scarpa and goes hunting for the witnesses'. It is likely that Frankie Potts will be seen, as the game has the same timeline as his investigation, this could mean that a lot of the events seen in the Frankie Potts files happen in this DLC. Joe is mentioned a few times in the files, and has interacted with him at times. Joe’s Adventures continues the prodigious crime drama of Mafia II through the eyes of Joe Barbaro, Vito Scaletta’s best friend, during the time that Vito spends in prison. The game add-on extends the original narrative of Mafia II by combining a dramatic storyline with intense arcade-style gameplay that opens up several new areas in Empire Bay and items for players to get their hands dirty with. Impulsive and unpredictable, Joe Barbaro has been at Vito’s side since childhood. That is, until Vito gets caught and sent to prison. In Joe’s Adventures, Joe uncovers the truth behind Vito’s prison sentence and what’s really going on in the Clemente crime family. It appears that it will have a lot to do with Vito's trial like killing a witness to get the trophie Artic Grave. Joe’s Adventures offers an engaging narrative and allows players to explore new locations, including a train station, the cathouse, a boat yard, a seasonally changing lakefront and some never-before-seen buildings in Empire Bay. This exciting new chapter in the Mafia II saga includes new clothing, collectibles and even more classic 40’s and 50’s music. In addition to the story-based missions, Joe’s Adventures opens up a slew of optional city-based quests packed with arcade action gameplay and a points-based system that allows players to move up the ranks on the online leaderboard through combos and multiplier bonuses. Deadly executions by head shot or charged explosives rack up points, and precision-timed vehicular power slides, lofty jumps and feats of supercharged speed maintain the adrenaline-charged fun for extensive replayability. Mafia II's third downloadable add-on is coming your way! Joe's Adventures stars Vito Scaletta's childhood friend Joe Barbaro, a brash and unpredictable wiseguy who loves to live the sweet life of money, fast cars, and faster women. When Vito gets sent to prison, Joe uncovers the truth behind his friend's sentence, and it sets the stage for his own story to unfold. This add-on content features new missions, new locations not seen before in Empire Bay, new clothing, new collectables, and more excellent music from the 40s and 50s. Stay tuned for more details on this upcoming downloadable content! It will be a story based game similar to Mafia II with optional side quests similar to the missions in Jimmy's Vendetta, it will also be free roam. Downloadable allowance is based on all platforms (PC, Xbox 360 and PS3) at the end of the year, probably in November. Price is not yet known. http://mafia.czech-games.net/mafia-ii/dlc/joeovo-dobrodruzstvi/ On October 22, a trailer was released announcing the release date as November 23. It will sell for $9.99 or 800 Microsoft points depending on the platform. http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/66147' Missions Luca Gurino *Witness Antonio Balsamo *Tutorial *Going Out of Businnes *Connection Marty *Skunk in the Trunk Giuseppe Eddie Scarpa *Supermarket Mike Bruski Charlie Rocco Game loading screens (For Infobox) 01_ja.png 02_ja.png 03_ja.png 04_ja.png 05_ja.png 06_ja.png 07_ja.png 08_ja.png 09_ja.png 10_ja.png 11_ja.png 12_ja.png 13_ja.png Achievements/Trophies '''What Witness?' - Finish the Witness level in "Joe's Adventures." - 10G/Bronze Arctic Grave - Push the chief witness into the ice lake in "Joe's Adventures." -20G/Bronze Dockyard Discord - Finish the Connection level in "Joe's Adventures." - 20G/Bronze Five Finger Discount - Finish the Supermarket level in "Joe's Adventures." - 30G/Bronze Mind the Goods - Finish the Cathouse level in "Joe's Adventures." - 40G/Silver Same Shirt Different Day - Finish Joe's Adventures on any difficulty. - 50G/Silver Hypersonic - Reach 2000 points for one velocity run in "Joe's Adventures." - 20G/Bronze Jacked Jumper - Reach 200 points for one Jump in "Joe's Adventures." - 50G/Bronze Driftin' Daddy-O - Reach 200 points for one Drift in "Joe's Adventures." - 20G/Bronze Jack of all Trades - Reach 10 different score actions in one mission in "Joe's Adventures." - 20G/Bronze New Features *New Clothes *New Cars (including the Dezilia 410 Grand American, Forklift and a camper van style vehicle) *Garden of Eden (Only available in mission) *Subway Station (only available in mission) *Boat Yard (Only available in mission) *Seasonally changing Lakefront *New music *(19 new playboy magazines) *New achievements/trophies *Supermarket (Only available in one mission) *Fighting Styles *New characters *Marty appears alongside Antonio Balsamo *New districts: Dam Gallery Joesadventuressept1600004.jpg Joesadventuressept1600005.jpg Joesadventuressept1600003.jpg Joesadventuressept1600001.jpg Cathouse.jpg jeoad.jpg catrhouse.jpg joead2.jpg trainstation.jpg Joeadvent.JPG Cutscene1 (800 x 450).jpg Marco-Joe's Adventures.jpg Garden of the Eden-Joe's Adventures.jpg Henry-Joe's Adventures.jpg Joe-Joe's Adventures.jpg Luca Gurino-Joe's Adventures.jpg boat.jpg Video thumb|300px|right The First Game Play . November 17, 2010 Author: ElizabethLIVE STREAM OF JOE'S ADVENTURES ON 11/22! Joe's Adventures is coming next Tuesday for PS3, 360, and PC. If that's not soon enough for you, we'll have a LIVE sneak peek of the new add-on pack for Mafia II over on the 2K Games Live channel on Ustream the day before it launches! Tune in at 2pm Pacific Time on Monday, November 22, 2010. 2k Games Ustream http://www.ustream.tv/2kgameslive Category:Downloadable contents in Mafia II Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Gameplay Category:Games